Memories
by Marina StormFire
Summary: She lost all her memories when she was a small child, growing up, with a rich family... with the name Rae. But can one person in the rich family help her regain the memories she lost... and teach her the meaning of love?
1. Who Am I?

**Memories **

**By Shy Freefall**

**Summary She lost all her memories when she was a small child, growing up, with a rich family... with the name Rae. But can one person in the rich family help her regain the memories she lost... and teach her the meaning of love?**

**Disclaimer I don't own the yu-gi-oh cast. The only thing I do own is the plot and my name. ;**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- "Who Am I?"**

**A little girl wanders through the streets while it rains, her long auburn hair strewn around her shoulders, her clothes tattered in numerous places, and her eyes wide with fright as she suddenly finds herself surrounded by high school bullies. And just as suddenly, she falls to the ground exhausted, tired, and beaten. **

**The bullies look at each other, but just then, a young elementary school boy came by and unphased by the appearance of the little girl and the fact that she was surrounded by high schoolers, picked her up and put one of her arms around his neck and struggled to carry her. But one of the "nicer" bullies stepped in the young boy's way and picked the girl up bridal style and told the boy to lead the way to his home.**

**The boy complied and did just that. About 15 minutes later, the girl now covered in the bully's jackets, the young boy, and the bully carrying the girl arrived at a mansion. The bully looked down at the boy, who pushed the button to open the iron gates. He then looked back up, there was a somewhat older gentleman waiting on the front doorsteps for the young boy. **

**"Seto, what is the meaning of this? I told you explicitly that you were to bring no friends home." the man stated. The bully then jumped in with an explanation. **

**"Sir, this young girl was found in the streets. I'm sure your son was only trying to help her." the bully stated, while adjusting the girl in his arms. The man looked the bully over... then asked, **

**"What's your name, boy?" the bully locked eyes with the young boy's father before replying, **

**"My name is Raphael. I'm a high schooler. I volunteered to help your son carry this girl to this home." **

**"Well, Raphael, I thank you for your kindness in helping my son. I'm sure that we can help her find her family. If she's not an orphan. When she wakes up, we'll ask where she came from and her name. So until then, why don't you stay for a bit?" the gentleman invited him, as he gave his son a knowing look, and the boy looked at him and finally told him, **

**"You have to come in anyway. C'mon, I'll show you where you can put her. My name's Seto, by the way." **

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A couple hours later The little girl woke up in a surprisingly warm canopy bed with a fireplace on the other end of the room, the window was open slightly on the left side of the room... where placed in front of it was a dark mahogany desk. The room itself was impressive with the colors of the sunset with faint outlines of roses, and the carpet was the color of the deepest ocean turquoise blue with a hint of purple and green in it. **

**'Wow, where am I? Who am I?' the little girl wondered to herself... then she realized the questions she asked herself were questions only one who had lost their memory would ask themselves... 'Oh my gosh! I don't know who I am!' **

**Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a young boy, a few years older than herself. With deep cerulean blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue turtleneck. It seemed that he was studying her, just as she was studying him. **

**"You're awake. My name's Seto. What's yours?" stated the boy, who was right now, dragging the desk chair to her bedside on her right side. The girl looked down at her lap... and thought to herself...'I don't know what to tell him. I don't even know who I am.'**

**Seto just looked the girl over. It seemed that she was in some kind of distress. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump, and look at him with a frightened look in her eyes. 'I wonder what happened to her, to have her look at me with that look.' **

**"Gomen nasai. I... I... I don't know..." the girl trailed off, leaving Seto to wonder what she was going to say. 'Hmmmm... she passed out on the street, around that group of high schoolers. She must've been through something horrid. It's a pity to have to go through such things as such a young age.' Seto thought to himself, as he studied the girl's appearance. Her clothes were ripped and tattered in revealing areas, and she was scratched and bruised everywhere on her body, and she now had on a wrist cast for her wrist... it was sprained. **

**Seto then turned his attention to the amnesiac girl's statement, and looked her in the eyes and asked, **

**"What do you mean... 'I don't know.'?" asked Seto, who was getting ready to call in his father into the room. The girl looked at Seto for a few moments, before turning away from his intense azure blue gaze. She couldn't bring herself to tell him... but she didn't see any way out. **

**"I mean... I- I... I don't know who I am... I have no memory of who I am." whispered the young auburn haired girl, as she averted her gaze toward the window that looked out toward the beach and the sunset. Seto looked at the girl, before he silently got off his chair and headed to the door... but stopped at the sound of her voice. **

**"Where are you going?" asked the girl, as she watched him. Seto looked at her before replying, **

**"I'm going to go and get my father and the doctor who inspected you. And we'll figure out what to do with you." The girl's eyes widened, then said in a rather weak voice, **

**"Please don't let me out onto those streets again... Please... I'm asking you to help me regain back what I lost." Seto stopped and turned around fully so that the mystery girl could see what he was wearing. The mystery girl could see that Seto was wearing a regular dark blue turtleneck and regular light blue jeans. There was dead silence for what seemed like years, when it was only a few minutes, before Seto finally broke the silence. **

**"We'll see what happens." Seto replied, before turning his back on the frightened girl and leaving her in the sunset colored room.**

**A/n: hey there, peeps! It's me! This is a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I thought up and decided to write… Well, I hope that ya'll like it… R&R! **

**Enjoy!**

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out,**

**Shy Freefall**


	2. Raekei

**Memories  
Chapter Two: Raekei**  
Shy Freefall & Serenity Takaishi

**Summary: She lost all her memories when she was a small child, growing up, with a rich family... with the name Rae. But can one person in the rich family help her regain the memories she lost... and teach her the meaning of love?**

**Disclaimer: I own no Yu-GiOh!... but I... we own the plot & our names ;)

* * *

**

"Father," Seto inturrupted Gozaburo's work.

"What is it?" He seemed annoyed, hard at work maybe.

"That girl, she has no memory of who she is or even her name." Seto bowed for thanks as he began to tell his father what he'd concluded.

Gozaburo arched an eyebrow, what was Seto thinking? "And?" He asked actually looking away from his computer to listen. Seto tried to stay strong, he'd been thinking of how helpless that mystery girl sounded, innocent, kind of like Mokuba and Noah.

"I was thinking, we can't just drop her back on the streets..." There was a dead silence in the large office, the room was very big, it had a window behind the desk showing the ocean view and the walls were white. Other than the computer, the desk and chair were the only things in the room. "So, maybe we could take her in..." Seto finally broke the long silence.

"No." Gozaburo said flatty pretending to go back to work.

"Please father, she has no where else and-" Seto's excitment was inturrupted by Gozaburo's hand.

"My answer is final, I have no intention of adopting another one you you brats."

Seto got a smirk on his face, maybe it could work out just like before. "Maybe we could compete for it..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Seto?" A short, dark haired little boy asked, roaming the halls. "Where are you?" He asked again. Before he had a chance to go down the stairs, he heard a hum, he walked to a door and opened it. "Who are you?" He asked looking at the auburn haired girl.

She put her head down, she didn't know who it was... or herself.

"Hello, I'm Mokuba." He said taking a seat beside her. "So who are you?" He was really friendly, more than you'd think a little kid would be to a complete stranger.

"I- I- I don't know." The girl stuttered slowly looking up in his eyes.

Mokuba saw the scared, yet so innocent look in her eyes. "What do you mean?" He smiled.

"I can't remember what my name is." The mysterious girl told Mokuba, sounding glad that there was some one to talk to.

Mokuba looked at her with an odd look of curiosity on his face. "How'd you get here? Was it Seto? Or my father?" Mokuba wanted to ask a lot more questions, but it seemed like an overdose for now.

"Yes, Seto told me to wait here while he went and got his father..." The girl explained smiling at the funny look on Mokuba's face.

Mokuba nodded, "If you don't have a name, maybe we should name you." He suggested, smiling.

"Okay." the girl sounded uneasy about it, but at the same time, she would like to have some kind of identification.

"How about..." Mokuba started, he needed to think for a moment. "Shizuka?" He asked, making sure he had her approval.

"It sounds funny." The girl gave a face that looked like she had eaten something sour.

"Maybe... this is hard!" Mokuba scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know any girl names.

"Think of a letter," The girl said having an idea.

Mokuba shurgged, "A," He said shouting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Okay, think of two more, then I'll think of three..."

In the end, they had come up with the six letters of A, E, K, I, E, and R. "What kind of name is that?" Mokuba asked sounding out the letters together. "Ae-k-ner?"

"You're silly," the girl giggled, "I was thinking more of scrabling them... like Raekei," She smiled liking the sound of it.

"Can we just call you Rae for short?" Mokuba sounded as if he didn't like it much, but the nickname was a little better. He looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:24, where was his brother?

"Yea, that sounds good," Rae said, her eyes have healed up, just from talking to Mokuba. Now they were innocent with sparks of fear followed by a little lonliness. They heard the door creek open, following it was Seto.

"Seto!" Mokuba seemed happier, he got up and ran to his big brother. But he noticed something was wrong, his face was red and all pudgy. "What happened?" Mokuba asked noticing the bruise starting to form.

"Nothing," Seto said, his voice full of triumph and victiory. "So, what are you all happy about?" He asked turning from Rae then Mokuba watching as their smiles grew.

"Well, we thought of a name... hey Seto, where'd she come from?" Mokuba asked, he was innocent, just as the new comer was, this caught Seto somewhat a little off gaurd.

"A name?" Seto sounded a bit surprised, ignoring the question Mokuba had asked.

"It's Rae." She sounded more nervous around Seto, maybe it was his eyes, they were as hard as ice and not as fun loving as Mokuba's.

* * *

**Did anyone like it? Haha, hope so, you've read... now review**

**Love ya lots,**

**Serenity & Shy**


End file.
